the adventures of merdanny and friends
by dannifentonphantom2007
Summary: AU this is the third part of my merdanny fanfic series summary inside Danny phantom (c) Butch Hertman OC and fanfiction (c) dannifentonphatom2007


**The Adventures of MerDanny**  
**Part 3 of MerDanny series**  
** story is the squeal to not so Handicapped MerDanny but before you read this you must read Handicapped MerDanny first. Now that Danny with his real Mother Diana and has met some people already and who had told him what are some of the evil things that been before Danny can defeat this new evil he first must learn everything of how to be a real merman, his powers and Meet a contain person by the name of Vlad...To find out happens next you must read on. Contains some things like blood (maybe) and later on Danny and Sam couple stuff. I don't own Danny Phantom and its charachers, Butch Hartman does. I own ideas, OCs, and fan fiction.**

**Last time on MerDanny series...**  
**First Scene:**  
'Am your mother and am a mermaid and your real name is Danke!' said Diana after appearing out of the dark area of the tank. She told him everything and bonded afterwards.

**Second Scene:**  
Sam and Tucker has found Dank and Diana at Axiom Labs and now with them and Jazz and told everything that happen there.

**Third Scene:**  
Fenton Works The Fenton's and Sam and Tucker going to beach with Fenton Rv to get both Danke and Diana back home but during that time they are attacked by ninjas but Maddie defeats them

**Fourth Scene:**  
Danny say good bye to the Fentons, Tucker and Sam before swimming home with his mother

**Fifth Scene:**  
Danny meets Marco's parents while his mother is showing him round the underwater city, but Marco's dad Marco Sr. said that the King is evil.

But he really evil? While you will find out later in this story so enjoy reading the third part of the handicapped MerDanny series!

**Location: the underwater city Diana's and now Danke's house**  
**Time Morning 7:30am**  
**Day: Saturday**

The house looks like a modern house of ancient house of Greece (the Disney Hercules version with a mix of Young Justice when aqua lad went to his homeland so see some friends and aqua man as well.)(They it needs to be like that to move freely)Danke room look like any other teenage boys room in fact his mother made it so it is but she told when they got here that he have any he wanted it started today because for now he just has a bed merpeople sleep in (like in little mermaid) a window, a dresser, a table with some kind of light on it, a desk with another light and photos on them with nothing on them but one of his mother. Today they were going into town to go shopping for stuff for room, ECT.

Diana swam to danke's room to wake him."Danke, sweety, time to wake up." said Diana in a loud but sweet voice as she pushed him gently for a while until he woke up which too about almost five minutes. With an umm...,"but mom I don't want to go to school today!"And another umm he was up."Mother, what? Am still tried! What time is it anyways?" asked Danny with tired eyes."Oh, just little after the seventh hour. "She said. Danny said "What? I don't understand."  
"Sorry, about that, Son, that means 7:30am."With that Danny tried going back to bed but she stopped him by taking sand and seaweed pillow away from him."Ow, Hey, Why so early, mom?"He asked her touching his head for two seconds and then put his hand down."Because there something I need to do before we shop." she told as she got up to go to his door and into the Kitchen to make something for the both of them. Danny put on the necklace and bracelet that Sam made for him and some kind of clothing that look like very new and they were a gold color with stones on the thing that goes around his neck and shoulders(the thing you see on the other MerDanny's other people make but mine is different I just don't what it is called is all and this similar to Yu-G-Oh! cloth you see the Pharaoh Atem and everyone else during the Pharaoh's time wore but little different so you have an idea on what the clothing looks like.)The stones matched his eyes."Mother, what is this thing? 'Asked Danny calling his mother.

When she hears that she knew she had to tell him the truth so she swam back to his room to tell him."Oh, Danke you might want to sit down for this. Because am about to tell will shock you and it's a long story too. "Said Diana closing the door and covering the window."Mother what is it that you have to tell me that you have to do that?" he asked her in a worried tone.

"I will come out and say it then. You're a prince!"She said. With that he fainted but he got up a few later and she continues her story."Son, you're a prince before am a princess because my father is King. But since I married a non rich and or a prince I ended living in this area of the city the middle class area so your prince by blood on my side and very strong and powerful merman from your father side because you're a stripped merman and one that like that are most likely to be very powerful because the normal one like myself can only use the spells but some like you can use spells, powers, and fighting styles as well that you will learn later on. You're going to meet your grandfather today so that why you going those clothes which are clothes of royalty and the rich. Now you understand."She said was about to live when he stop her by the arm."Mother." he said."Yes?" she asked as he let go of her arm."Can you help me put his son, I don't know how?" he asked her as he trouble put everything to arm thing to protect his fins, a upper arm thing, the crest and shoulder thing, a necklace this is white that has DP symbol, and a belt thing, with the symbol of this kingdom, is also gold. She smiled with that and helped him.

She is wiring gold crown thing around her head that her hair covered some of it, the same arm thing he is wearing, female version of the same belt thing, and a gold chocker, nicklece that has stones that has the same color of her eyes too, and few rings on her hands. Now that they are both ready and ate they were ready for everything they are going to do today. First the stop the palace. Since they are ready to go the left at 8:00am because it only takes 30 minutes to get ready.

**At the sometime the human world...**  
**Amity Park**  
**Location: Fenton Works**

The Fentons, Sam, and Tucker are all watching the news after having a long day yesterday because of Danny and lot of other stuff and since they get back until late that morning Maddie decided to let the kids stay the night and rest and call their parents first thing in the morning which she did like thirty minutes ago."This is Lance reporting Live at the docks. What see behind are strange looking fish like monsters coming out of the oceans are destroying everything in sight."Suddenly those thing he talked about start to attack him out of nowhere and he said to them, "Not the face, not the face!AHHH! I want my mommy! Get away from me! This is Lance signing ! "He said then Sam turns off the TV so she wouldn't hear him anymore that and he was getting annoying too. With that they all stood up."Did you guys see that?"Asked Tucker. Everyone looks at him a duh, we did see that look."Yes, we did it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out 'said Sam punching him in the arm.

"I wonder what they want." Jazz said while she stands in thinking pose.  
"Good question, but the better question is why?" said Maddie to Jazz making almost the same kind pose.

**Back with Danny and Diana at the throne room...**

A guard came up to King Vlad and tells him that his daughter and her son are here at Vlad's throne."Why, thank you very much, Sir may return to whatever your doing if that was guarding the throne room doors then do so. And while you're at it get me Sidney Pointdexter right here, Right now."He bowed down and left without saying anything and swam off to do what he was told.

**Moments later…**

Shulker came back with a nerdy merman with glass on. Vlad explain to Danny that pointdexter was going to be the person to help him school since Danny will be attending school soon Spells and magic were going to teaches by desiree and weapons by sulkers and Danny's personal guard as well. How a prince is was going to be teached by his mother and one of her friends and one of the staff members of the school as well was Penelope Spectra but mostly her. They have started by first showing Danny around the palace.

**At the same time…..**

In a secret room of the palace there was couple of merpeople in that very room which were king Vlad Masters, a girl named Ember,Shulker,and a couple of other ones as well. They talked for about hours and they came up with a plan to take over the human world and kill the prince as well. "Ember my dear he is now learning the culture and music of this place right as we speak so why don't you go and show him some real good music and have fun destroying him." Ordered King Vlad Masters to the rock n roll punk rock star mermaid what has blue hair and white skin and grey and back outfit on. She blow and swam off to as she was told and left the palace.

**At the fair grounds**

Ember found the prince Danke and his mother with his mother's friend getting music fair. She brought out her band and started to play her song remember. And she starts singing "Ahhh!" People hear her and go to her right away. Then she said to them, "Tell who love!" they all but danke,his mother ,and his friend Marco and his mother went to Ember and shouted, "EMBER! EMBER! We Love you!" With that she attacked them so they would follow her every word. But Danke, Daina, Marco and his mother didn't notice at first."I'll deal with this music killer. And mother get Marco and his mother out of here while I do." As Danke swam up to ember to fight her."I understand but please be careful please sweetie!" she said with water in her eyes as if she was about to cry; but did leave that was happening Ember was still sing and people were chanting her name over and over again getting more powerful by the minute. By that her eyes glowed green and her hair start to grow like crazy and longer. "So you're the prince everyone been talking about, huh, dipstick?" let's see if they say you're as powerful as they say you are." She said as she powered up her guitar and BAM! She hit with music fist, and hit head on. He scream while he was going to ocean floor but he stopped and swam back in fast way so fast that she didn't see him get behind her.

He touched her shoulder to make her look back and he her punched her with glowing green fist with POW! This made her go flying to a building nearby. And she it hit hard and smoke came out of the building with her outfit missed up and her makeup too. She looked at herself then at him with mad crazy face on her on her face. He saw that and he knew what that means and it was not a good thing either. So he made a swam for it but she caught up to him fast and said," You ruined my outfit you're going to pay for that!" as she fired a fire ball like energy beams at him and he dodge them as well. "Am sorry but you're the one attack poor merpeople that do a thing to you. And I am trying protecting them from you." He said to her while turn around to make a shield.

**Months later...**

Danke has learned how to control his powers, how to fight with powers and weapons, spells, and how be a prince, and how to be a real merman in six months a half year since he left Amity Park and his human friends and family and with everything he has learned and have now he wanted more he want to see them so much but didn't know how or when. Everything has changed for since the fight with Ember he had six months. She went to jail and so did some other people do too. And since then everything has been getting better. But he was still not happy, well not with everything though. So he decided to go see his grandfather to see if he could help him.

**At the throne room with grandfather Vlad…**

"Grandfather, Can you help me? I need your help!" Danke called to Vlad as he swam in the room. He hears him as he finishes up dealing with a person that has a problem. He makes the merperson leave to speak with his grandson, Danke."So what is it you need, boy?"He asked on his throne with smirk on his face."He look at him and said, while, it's like this. I am happy am here and I do like being here and being around my own kind and being my own kind as well. But I feel like am missing something!" Said Danke in a lonely voice. "See but what is that thing you say you're missing?"asked Vlad rubbing his chain; 'this is great, this be a great way for me to rule both world cause if he said he wants to leave he will be too far way to stop me or anyone else working for and by the time he realizes it be too late! Mawhahaha!'He thought to himself as he heard his grandson. "Well there is one thing want but I will do anything to get it and I will obey the rules as well too. And I will also be able to do my first mission if you agree to it. That is." he said. While putting his arm on his neck.

Danke waited a few minutes so he can get his answer. "Danke, I will allow you to see them, but at a price and some rules you must follow as well. But you must not stay there because of those rules. But you will be there to do a mission as well so pay attention closely!"Said Vlad to his grandson with a sight face on. "What are the rules, gradfather? And what is the mission?"Asked Danke to Vlad look up to the throne. "You have to do two things, the first thing you must stop the humans ruining our waters and two you must find these four gems and this very powerful glove that goes with it." said Vlad as he handed him a picture of what the glove looked like and gems are as well."Okay, Gradfather;"But what should I do once am done with one to both parts of the mission?" "Simple, you report back to me. I will give you a week to the first part of mission and once that week is over you to go back here and see the witch doctor again for a stronger spell because the next one will be for longer but least a month longer. But warn you must not tell anyone what you are and who you really are as well. And you can't use your powers all the time only when you need too. And about the prices you will pay for this mission, well you lose your voice for 12 hours every day from dawn to dusk the you will turn back to your normal merman form, and before I forget you will lose some memories of how to be human and little bit of your friends and family like their names, est. But that you will remember everything else. Am sorry about this, my boy, but that's deal and it's the only way you will see them. It's that of nothing at all. I hope you can understand, Danke."Said Vlad sounding worried. (But he not really you guys know how Vlad is he fakes to care.)Dank said, "I understand, grandfather and I don't care what happen when I get there as long as I get to see them I missed them so much I will do anything to see them; if I have to do that I will. So I accept it!"Said Danke with happy and serious voice and face.

**Moments later…**

Danny has received the potion/spell thing for the witchdoctor and a few things he will need for his trip back to Amity Park. Danke is now swimming to the very place early in the morning today which is now Saturday because the day he asked to leave for a bit was yesterday. He was thinking on his way there,' Wow it's been a while since I seen them. They will happy to see me because I am! I wonder what they will say when they see again?' He though as he got to the surface within minutes since he can swim so fast. (that and am not going to bother people with things he saw while going there you can imaged what happen or what he saw)He knew the Sun is coming up and good to cause there is no one at the beach so he did the spell with potion and then he started to feel the pain as he changed to merman he screaming in pain but since he lose his voice no one heard him. He got up from the transformation and realized he was naked and his face turned red.

'All man I don't have anything to cover myself!' he though as he tried to get up to get something to clover himself but fell down cause he forgot how to walk. 'Well maybe I try to learn to walk like them first.' he though as he tried to get up again to learn to walk. It took him a while but he finally got after an hour and half later. There wasn't anything to cover himself as he walked to find something for miles so he had no choice but walk the rest the way naked.

He was lucky for a long time since people were still asleep for a few hours now. Until He got to the city of Amity Park where there some people wake like people opening stores, people going to work they could help to stare at him and some people stared at him so much that they hit each other and some hit each other cars as well. Then suddenly, Police came in front of him! "Okay, son, it's against the law to be naked soyourgoing have to come with us!" said one of the police offices holding out a gun about to shot. Danke didn't do anything when he said that he just stood there. "What's wrong with this kid? He didn't fight us or anything?"He said to the other officers. The other one nodded a yes in agreement. He put his gun down and took Dankes hand and took his arm as he said to him "We will help, kid with anything. But you must come with us so we find your family. They must be worried sick about you."He said to Danke. Danke just nodded to that as he followed the officer.

**Moments later at Amity Park Police Station…**

The whole time he was covered up with a blanket since they found him. As soon as they got to the station they asked the boy what's his name and any other personal information he knew but that didn't work because Danke couldn't speak; so instead they asked him to write it down .Danke look at them weird as if he didn't know what to do or understood them or something."Okay, kid least try to gives anything that can help us to you. We need least your name to find your family so they can pick you up, Okay?"Said the police office to Danke. Danke nodded in agreement. The police office gave him paper and pen to write his name so he did but he gave his human before he found out his real was Danke so now his back to being Danny Fenton.(yea we call him Danny again since he's one and same person ya!)

Later the offices found a match to his name and found his family. They called them within the next few minutes. A half a hour later Jack, Maddie, and Jazz came to the police station in hurry .They all saw him covered in blanket and sitting at a chair with sight face on his face. They ran to him and the police office. And Maddie said, "thank you, office for finding him. We were looking for him everywhere in the states." He came up to her and said," is that so, then how come we hear anything about him missing and him suddenly appears out of nowhere?!"He little worried and wondering as well because he also wants to know what's going on as well. (But he wouldn't know the truth ha-ha)"Well we have and anyways it doesn't matter office because he's back with his family now! "So if you don't mind we like to go home and be a real family again!" Said Maddie as she hugged Danny tight.

"Okay, then you may go but if we catch him again nude or anything else it be on your head, got it?!"Said the officer in calm but worried as well. They all nodded as they left the police station."Danny let's get some clothes on you then; since your you know." Said Jazz. Danny nodded in agreement so did Maddie and Jack as they were going to the RV and going home to Fenton Works. They got there with in twenty minutes and Maddie, Jack, and Jazz took Danny to his old room which still looked the same as he left it."So Danny you remember us so you remember to put on clothes too?" asked Maddie.'Huh? What?'He though and nodded a no to her. They did a face plant when he nodded that. "Okay, then .Look like we have to remind him then." Said Jazz with her arms crossed."Then who will help him put his clothes on then?"Asked Jack. Maddie said," We all will and no you two are not getting out of this at all." Pointing at Jazz and Jack because they did like put on clothe on Danny when he was little so they don't want to now.  
One hour later they got the clothes he fought them off but finally agreed to put them on seeing he wasn't going to fight them because they were right.

**Minutes later...**

Danny and his human family were in the living room when suddenly the phone ringed. Maddie went to pick it up."Hello this is the Fenton's household and who's this?"Said on the phone."Hi Mrs. Fenton it's me, Sam is Danny there? I heard police found someone that sounded like Danny on the news. "She said on the other line. "Hold on, Sam" Maddie said on the line. Her clovers the phones wither other hand and said to Jack, "Jack turn the TV and put it on the news, now! Ther something you might want to see."She told him to do. He nodded a yes and did it.


End file.
